disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee is Captain Hook's trusted assistant. In all productions Smee seems to be Captain Hook's only friend. Smee is originally from the Peter Pan features. Personality Smee is a very cowardly character. To Captain Hook he is an imbecile but he only screws up a lot because he is afraid of Hook. despite his bumbling though, he is hook's only loyal man as the other pirates can be seen early in the film throwing knives and darts at the cabbin door with a crude drawing of hook on it with "the captain" written above it. Smee like the other pirates wants to leave neverland and tries to tell hook "forget peter pan we'll all be alot happier not to mention alot healthier" but he still followes hook's orders and tries his best to please him. Smee can be bit clumilsy as well and he had tryed to kill Hook about 4 times Appearances Peter Pan Smee's first appearance was in the original Peter Pan movie where he acts as Hook right hand man and wherever Hook goes Smee will be there as well. Smee also joins in the legendary battle at Skull rock. His most famous scene there is when the Captain forced him to shoot Peter. Instead Smee hits Hook! Return to Neverland Smee made an appearence once again as a main character and Hook's right hand man in Return to Neverland the sequel to Peter Pan. Smee helps Captain Hook retrieve his treasure and destroy Peter Pan. Disney's House of Mouse Smee has received numerous cameos in the popular television series House of Mouse. Kingdom Hearts Series Smee plays a minor role in the video game Kingdom Hearts and its sequels. He is featured in his Home world Neverland. Kingdom Hearts Smee is seen with Captain Hook in Neverland, Smee appears to be Captain Hook's right hand man and also his only human companion. Smee assists his captain in the capture of Peter Pan and trying to make Sora and company walk the plank. The last factor that effects him is when the party tries to get Captain Hook to come out Peter Pan mocks Smee's voice. This shows that obviously Captain Hook has a lot of trust in Smee. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Smee appears once again in 358/2 Days, digging for treasure on the Mainland with Captain Hook. When they came across an empty box where they assumed a treasure would be hidden on one of their many recently collected treasure maps, Smee was very surprised when the pirate's darkness summoned Heartless. He and the Captain ran back to their ship and left a currently unseen Roxas to deal with the dark creatures, Smee later seen as Tinker Bell flew above Hook's ship as the pirate commanded his first mate to plot course to the next treasure location. Smee would continue to aid the Captain in his endless quest for gold, half-heartedly summoning Heartless as he worked. Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Smee reappears in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts video game Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Appearance Smee is short and big boned. He wears glasses and a pirate hat. He is always seen with a blue and white striped shirt with sandals. Disney Parks Smee is a common character in the Disney parks. Smee is seen in parades and as a meetable character Category:Henchmen Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Villains Category:Peter Pan Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters